Five Nights at Freddy's Crossover/Transcript
This page is a transcript for Five Nights at Freddy's Crossover by Coloxus. Transcript (The episode begins at the children are smiles, applauding the celebration and presentation of Kenny Afton in the casino, Kenny Afton grab fredbear plush laughing) Kenny Afton: I want thank all you winners for being loyal to your Afton’s family! (All the children claps) Mary Schmidt: Yay, all hail Kenny Afton! Marie Nguyen: Bake us a damn cake, Kenny! Kenny Afton: All right guys, Let’s bake a best cake cause i’m the Kenny Afton and i have nothing better to do. (Terrence’s car leave door approaching Kenny Afton) Terrence Afton: It is I, King Terrence Afton and i’ve come for dat ass. Kenny Afton: Ahh!! (Terrence Afton punch Kenny Afton slip on road) Terrence Afton: (evil laugh) I got it, Bitch! (Mary Schmidt leaves Marie Nguyen reading newspapers) Mary Schmidt: Nooo! I’ll protect you kenny afton! Terrence Afton: John, Go! John Nguyen: (pick Golden Freddy mask, evil laughing) I’m John… (Mary Schmidt knockout John Nguyen slip on road) Terrence Afton: Haha! I got it! John Nguyen: That’s a huge bitch! Mary Schmidt: We’ll save you kenny afton! Marie Nguyen: Yeah!...Even though you’re ugly AF. (Terrence grab and kidnapping Kenny Afton running and entering in the exit out of casino) Kenny Afton: Hey! Terrence Afton: Bye! Loser! (John Nguyen entering and running car) John Nguyen: John! John! Oh yeah! (Crowd panic alert siren) Mary Schmidt: C’mon Marie, Let’s a go save the Kenny Afton!!! (Mary Schmidt finding and running Kenny Afton in exit, Marie Nguyen gets angry spoken faint on floor) Marie Nguyen: Dammit! Mateo Beltran: What is with all the noise? I am trying to make Five Nights at Freddy’s 4! (Crowd panic emergency alert) Mateo Beltran: Oh no, Did Kenny Afton get stolen again? Oh well, He was ugly anyways. (Mateo Beltran sing, walk and whistle Five Nights at Freddy’s 1 entering touch button elevator 1st) Mateo Beltran: I can’t wait to make some more Five Nights at Freddy’s 4! Mateo Beltran: YOLOOO… (sitting and crushing in chair) Mateo Beltran: Oh boy, This game is Nights, Mateo Beltran! (Mateo Beltran playing Five Nights at Freddy’s 4 games) Mateo Beltran: Wow, That game was amazing, What did you guys think? (Jack Dylan Grazer entering and attacking at Mateo Beltran playing Five Nights at Freddy’s 4) Jack Dylan Grazer: Notice me senpai! Notice mee! Mateo Beltran: The Heck? (Jack Dylan Grazer tickles Mateo Beltran falling out city house playing Five Nights at Freddy’s 4) Mateo Beltran: Oooohhhh, Jesus! Jack Grazer: Oh my god! Mateo, can i play in your game please? Please? Please? Please? Mateo Beltran: Shut up! No! Jack Grazer: Please! (Jack Grazer crying, Finn Wolfhard open door slam) Finn Wolfhard: The castle is a mess and the Kenny Afton has been captured! Now help clean up! Jack Dylan Grazer and Mateo Beltran: Okay... (Cut to black Screen white text “Night 1-6” as cut towards Milo Parker very sweat and grunts push Mary Schmidt and Marie Nguyen sitting car in the road) Milo Parker: Oh my god… Eh! Oh meh… (Milo Parker attempts to find Kenny Afton) Milo Parker: Ow my hi- Oh! What is my life? Marie Nguyen: C’mon! Hurry up! Those cakes won’t bake themselves! Milo Parker: One second- oh! (Milo Parker faint in road push car) Mary Schmidt: Uh… excuse me, but hurry up! (Mary Schmidt pick up the stick leaving and attempts to wake up Milo Parker) Mary Schmidt: Do you want to be the Milo Parker? Marie Nguyen: Oh Hell, Naw! (Marie Nguyen approaching cat in city) Marie Nguyen: I decree this cat to be the new kenny afton!!!! (Marie Nguyen take collar with cats) Marie Nguyen: Ok, Let’s go home. We saved the kenny afton now! (Mary Schmidt stops Marie Nguyen) Mary Schmidt: No! The kenny afton depends on us, Marie! You just gotta have courage!!! (Mary Schmidt excited and watched at evening sky spin around) Mary Schmidt: You just gotta believe!!!!! (Marie Nguyen walks into the downtown) Marie Nguyen: Fuck that. (Marie Nguyen scared and screams, Mary Schmidt drive fast car, Mary Schmidt fast car hit Ben Woolf, Cat lick paws hit by car in road downtown, Dog chase man in road hit by car Fast car stop, Mary Schmidt and Marie Nguyen jumping in car in slow motion, Meanwhile at in Lord Motel 6) Kenny Afton: Naaaaaawwwwww! (Terrence Afton with Monster Rat Mask watch Kenny Afton) Terrence Afton: Hey! You need to shut up! Kenny Afton: Please let me go! I want to go bake cakes and do kenny afton crap! Terrence Afton: Aww come on! Terrence’s place is so better! Check this out! John Nguyen: Okay! (laughing) (John Nguyen push the button, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie dance September Earth, Wind and Fire) Terrence Afton: See! Isn’t this so cool!? (Kenny Afton throw fit in cage, Meanwhile at Mary Schmidt and Marie Nguyen parkour enter into downtown) Mary Schmidt: C’mon Marie! We’re almost at the house! (Marie Nguyen shocked Plushtrap meowing with collar) Marie Nguyen: Oh Nooooooo!!!!! (Marie Nguyen dejectedly walks in city) Marie Nguyen: Well, I give up. That Plushtrap is my crazy pets. We’ll never get across. Mary Schmidt: No! Marie! Remember that I said…. (Mary Schmidt jump and approaches Plushtrap cat collar) Mary Schmidt: You just gotta believe!!!!! Oh yeah! Hi! (Plushtrap screeching, screaming, meowing at Mary Schmidt running and fell down, Marie Nguyen eat really popcorn) Marie Nguyen: Well, There’s only one thing to do. (Marie Nguyen grab axe before plushtrap broke animatronic, Marie Nguyen whistle and throw axes kills Plushtrap scream, Marie Nguyen give two middle fingers dancing and walking in the house) Marie Nguyen: Mmm I’m a best, Mmm I’m a best, Mmm… (Time card “5 day later” text on black screen, Cut to Mary Schmidt and Marie Nguyen walks and approaching Casino Lord Motel 6) Mary Schmidt: Let’s go save the Kenny Afton!!! (Mary Schmidt and Marie Nguyen running and enter into river houston, staring river Houston, Mary Schmidt and Marie Nguyen sneak and quiet walking in the river, Montage, Mary Schmidt and Marie Nguyen boat ride, Last montage Clock 2 am, Mary Schmidt and Marie Nguyen jump in dock Mary Schmidt wet dress climb up dock grab by Marie Nguyen walks, Mary Schmidt and Marie Nguyen walks stop with Giant John Nguyen Statue) Marie Nguyen: Ha! Gaaay! Mary Schmidt: Oh, well look at that! (Mary Schmidt walk slowly quiet talking Giant John Nguyen Statue) Mary Schmidt: Y’know Marie… When I really think about Lord John… (Mary Schmidt stop walks) Mary Schmidt: I think there’s some good in him. He’s not that bad… (Meanwhile, Terrence Afton evil laugh gunshot jump John Nguyen chase) Terrence Afton: Yeaaah, dance bear dance! (John Nguyen scared jump screams gunshot) Marie Nguyen: Jesus, please. (Mary Schmidt walks slow sneak in the house step on button beeping sound, Marie Nguyen gasp at Giant John Nguyen statue) Marie Nguyen: It’s a trap! (Giant John Nguyen statue reveal red bright eyes lights) Giant John Nguyen Statue: (demonic voice) I never thought I’d make it through that vent, but now, we are together. (Nightmare step and loud, Mary Schmidt and Marie Nguyen look Nightmare) Nightmare: I’m a Nightmare! Yeeaaah! (Nightmare used horrible dancing “Stayin’ Alive”, Marie Nguyen shocked and Mary Schmidt excited) Giant John Nguyen Statue: (demonic voice) Jesus Christ! (Giant John Nguyen Statue down look staring at camera) Giant John Nguyen Statue: (demonic voice) Attack, you useless minions! (Chica approaching Marie Nguyen and Mary Schmidt) Chica: Stop right there! (Chica running in the head butt and attacking security guard, Bonnie order asking take pizza with Mary Schmidt and Marie Nguyen read newspapers sit table manners) Bonnie: (chuckle) Click click click my ball! (chuckle) Yeah! Chica: Who want eat? (Bonnie slip wet floor screams, Freddy Fazbear slip on floor) Foxy: I like foxys! (Mary Schmidt and Marie Nguyen quiet talks watch Animatronic being useless) Marie Nguyen: Let’s get the jesus outta here right now… (Mary Schmidt and Marie Nguyen hiding and sneaking at Terrence Afton pet plushtrap attack John Nguyen stand on chair) Terrence Afton: Oh boy! That makes me so happy! (Kenny Afton cries hands on cage, Terrence Afton evil laugh Mary Schmidt and Marie Nguyen sneak stolen Kenny Afton, Mary Schmidt and Marie Nguyen approaching Kenny Afton stop wailing into confused in cage at Mary Schmidt and Marie Nguyen) Marie Nguyen: Shhh… We’re here to save you… Just be very quiet… (Kenny Afton excited) Kenny Afton: Oh my god! It’s the Mary Girlfriends!!! Oh my god you hero you so much! How did you find me!? Marie Nguyen: (rage spoken) Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!! Oh my god! I don’t care! (Kenny Afton crying painfully while hurts in the cage, Terrence Afton approaching Mary Schmidt and Marie Nguyen) Terrence Afton: Hey Hey Hey! Two kids going die tonight! (Terrence Afton whisper John Nguyen attack two sisters) Terrence Afton: John! Get him up! John Nguyen: Okay! (John Nguyen jump and leaping tries to kill Marie Nguyen) John Nguyen: Get over here! (John Nguyen leaping tries to kill Marie Nguyen record scratch, John Nguyen fall through window falling in outside blood splatting) John Nguyen: Noooo!!!! Terrence Afton: John! Noooooo!!!!! (Terrence Afton cries while emotionally so painful until the floor as it hurts for John Nguyen is dead) Terrence Afton: Noo… He… he owned me like 5 am… (Terrence Afton gets up) Terrence Afton: Terrence’s gonna get you!!! Waffles Attack! (Terrence Afton are angry, throws waffles hit Marie Nguyen eaten waffles, Terrence Afton evil laughter, Mary Schmidt slap Terrence Afton beaten to death) Mary Schmidt: You are dead, bitch! (Marie Nguyen grabs key unlocked cage Kenny Afton) Kenny Afton: You saved me! Mary Schmidt: Oh yay for me! (Kenny Afton kisses Mary Schmidt) Kenny Afton: And then Kenny and Mary loved each other forever and made many friends. (Kenny Afton clock chimes read end book sitting chair in Red Roof Inn) Terrence Afton: The end. Jack Afton: Daddy, I said I don’t want to listen to your weird ass stories! I want to go to bed! Terrence Afton: Alright my little boy, goodnight… (Terrence Afton walk and leaves Jack Afton in the WinStar World Casino) Terrence Afton: Ooh! Ooh! How about one more! It’s a great one, It has Terrence Afton as the sexiest guy in the… (The episode ends at Jack Afton throws pillows Terrence Afton to faints) Category:Transcripts